Untitled
by Tachibana Yuki
Summary: Untuk beberapa periode dalam hidupku, ada beberapa hal yang awalnya tidak kuanggap hal besar, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, hal itu menjadi salah satu hal paling bahagia yang pernah kualami. Hal seperti itu menjadi kenangan paling indah yang mustahil dilupakan. Misalnya, delapan tahun lalu, saat kami dipertemukan oleh kata "doesn't" ... Warning: OOC, AU, typo
1. Chapter 1

Sejak awal, maksudku sejauh yang bisa kuingat, yang benar-benar kuinginkan dalam hidup ini adalah kebahagiaan. Entah apa itu kebahagiaan itu sendiri, aku tidak tau. Intinya, aku ingin bahagia.

Untuk beberapa periode dalam hidupku, ada beberapa hal yang awalnya tidak kuanggap hal besar, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, hal itu menjadi salah satu hal paling bahagia yang pernah kualami. Hal seperti itu menjadi kenangan paling indah yang mustahil dilupakan. Misalnya, enam tahun lalu, saat kami dipertemukan oleh kata "_doesn't_", saat kami belajar bersama, dan saat tangannya yang mungil itu, meraih tanganku, menggandengnya erat…

* * *

**Untitled, a Fanfiction from Naruto Universe**

**Created by: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo**

**Critics are allowed. So are flames, but only flames with acceptable reason. **

* * *

Ne, happy reading! :)

* * *

_6 tahun lalu_

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tau-tau aku sudah berada di sini, di ruang guru Bahasa Inggris. Belakangan sering ada _gap _antara satu kejadian dengan kejadian lainnya. Entah karena aku emang punya Alter Ego, atau terlalu tolol buat nyadar kalau aku sering banget ngelamun. Yah, tapi apa pun itu, yang lebih penting sekarang ada urusan apa guru Bahasa Inggris sama aku.

Entah Pak Guru habis baca pikiranku atau bukan, beliau mulai menjelaskan. "Nah, anak-anak. Jadi begini. Sekitar 1 bulan lagi, kampus swasta di daerah kita ini mengadakan multi-event lomba Bahasa Inggris. Ada lomba Cerdas Cermat Bahasa Inggris, Baca Puisi Bahasa Inggris, dan Lomba Tertulis Bahasa Inggris. Nah, kalian bertujuh adalah pilihan Bapak untuk mewakili SD kita. Hinata, kamu ikut lomba tertulis. Ino, kamu ikut lomba puisi. Sedangkan kalian berlima, Sasuke, Shion, Sakura, Tenten, dan Sara, kalian ikut lomba cerdas cermat. Mulai besok sore, tiap hari jam 4 sore, bapak akan mulai membimbing kalian untuk persiapan lomba itu. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengakrabkan diri kalian. Oke?" Pak Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasan singkat dan cepat itu dengan seulas senyum dan kemudian meninggalkan kami di ruangannya.

Aku hanya bisa bengong setelah mendengarkan semua itu. Kenapa aku? Bukannya ada Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas lebih jenius itu? Ah, nampaknya besok harus siap-siap penutup telinga.

Ah, dan dengan bodohnya pula, aku baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku satu-satunya cowok di sini. Dan sementara para cewek sibuk berkenalan, aku kembali melakukan kebiasaan burukku. Diam, pasang ekspresi datar, dan… Melamun…

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah kuduga, tim kami sudah "terkenal" seantero sekolahan. Well, hal biasa sih, kalau peserta lomba bakal langsung tenar.

Oh ya, dan tepat seperti dugaanku juga (lagi), kasak-kusuk yang sangat jelas tentang keanggotaanku sudah tersebar luas.

"Menurutku seharusnya Shikamaru," tanpa tau bahwa kata-katanya menyakitkan, seorang temanku mengatakan hal itu dengan frontal. Entah kenapa, mungkin emang aku yang tolol, hal itu kuterima saja.

"Sas, kamu itu sebenernya ga ikut. Tapi Pak Kakashi kira Shikamaru sudah ikut lomba lain. Makanya kamu itu terpilih. Tentu Pak Kakashi ga bakalan tega ganti kamu sama Shikamaru setelah kamu udah dipilih." Kalimat ini yang paling sering kudengar. Bahkan aku yakin anggota tim juga berpikir seperti itu. Toh sudah rahasia umum kalau Uchiha Sasuke selalu kalah dari Nara Shikamaru.

Aku heran teman-teman tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka tidak puas denganku. Malah mereka selalu ceplas ceplos. Mungkin karena pembawaanku yang cuek. Nah, yang mereka lupakan, secuek apapun aku, sebego apapun aku, kalau digempur dengan hal-hal seperti ini habis-habisan, seorang anak 11 tahun pasti akan _down_.

Sebenarnya aku ini anak yang cukup terkenal pintar di sekolah. Bersama Shikamaru dan Hinata, kami bertiga pernah menjadi bintang dalam ajang-ajang sains bergengsi. Hanya saja, keberadaanku yang selalu menjadi juara ketiga setelah mereka berdua membuat aku tidak terlalu penting. Sebenarnya, kalau mau diperhatikan, posisiku adalah posisi yang paling, yah… _Ngenes_… Dibilang murid biasa, nggak. Murid super, juga nggak. Jadi keberadaanku di sekolah itu seperti semu aja. Antara ada dan enggak. Ga ada tempat yang benar-benar bisa aku masuki sepenuhnya. Semuanya hanya samar, dan bagiku, tidak lebih dalam dari sebuah permukaan. Begitu selama 6 tahun ini.

Kadang aku mikir, kalau aku di masa depan udah nemu tempat yang bener-bener cocok untuk dia, nemu "tempat" untuk dia, masa SD ini hanyalah sebuah bayang-bayang yang bahkan ga lebih dari mimpi.

* * *

Sore entah kenapa datengnya cepet. Tau-tau udah sore lagi. Dan pikiran begoku tetap sama. 'Aku punya alter ego ya?'

Karena tiap hari Mama ngajarin untuk ga telat, jadilah aku di sini, lebih cepat 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian. Di kelas untuk bimbingan ini, baru ada satu anggota tim yang dateng. Cewek, tentunya. Kalo ga salah, ini anggota cerdas cermat juga, tapi yang dari kelas 4. Namanya aku lupa. Karena menyapa duluan itu merepotkan, jadilah aku hanya berdiri di samping pintu, berdiri diam menunggu kedatangan yang lain.

Ga lama nunggu, Pak Kakashi sudah datang.

"_Good afternoon, Sasuke, Sakura_," sapa beliau sambil menata buku di meja guru.

"_Good afternoon, Sir_," jawabku dan Sakura agak kompak. Setelah melemparkan senyum (dibalik masker) kepada kami berdua, beliau nampak mulai serius menekuni buku kecil bersampul oranye yang entah isinya apa. Mungkin tips dan trik untuk lomba kami.

Jam 4 tepat, ketujuh anggota tim udah lengkap. Setelah memberi beberapa info lagi mengenai lomba, Pak Kakashi memulai bimbingan untuk kami. Untuk Hinata, Pak Kakashi memberikan soal-soal semacam pre-test untuk dikerjakan. Untuk Ino, Pak Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan ide tentang puisi dan kalau bisa, membuat satu dua bait untuk puisi itu. Sementara kami, diajarkan tentang simple present tense dan simple past tense.

Untuk beberapa saat, mungkin sekitar satu jam, semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, saat disuruh untuk melafalkan _vocabulary_, kekacauan mulai muncul. Setidaknya untukku.

"Nah anak-anak, coba ucapkan ini dengan benar. Ikuti bapak ya," kata Pak Kakashi. Kami menggumamkan "Ya" sebagai respon.

"_Do_," kata Pak Kakashi.

"_Do_," tiru kami.

"_Does_," kata Pak Kakashi.

"_Does_," tiru kami. Masih lancar.

"_Don't_," kata Pak Kakashi lagi.

"_Don't_," tiru kami. Masih belum ada masalah.

"_Doesn't_," kata Pak Kakashi.

"_Doesn't_," tiru kami. Nah, ini masalah nih.

"Sasuke, coba kamu ulangi lagi. _Doesn't_," suruh Pak Kakashi.

"_Doesn't_," aku mengucapkan itu dengan agak susah dan ada kesalahannya. Pak Kakashi melemparkan senyum khasnya kepadaku dan berkata, "Dilatih di rumah ya, Sas." Aku hanya mengangguk, sementara Pak Kakashi menghentikan bimbingan untuk sementara dan melihat perkembangan Ino. Waktu kosong ini kumanfaatkan untuk melihat Hinata yang sedang serius mengerjakan pre-testnya. "Ah, dari dulu dia memang cantik," pikirku sederhana sambil lalu.

"Kak, nama kakak siapa," tanya cewek yang kalau tidak salah namanya Sara. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menuliskan namaku di lembar yang sepertinya formulir pendaftaran lomba. Sambil dia menulis, aku melihat daftar nama di formulir itu.

'Tenten, itu murid kelas sebelah, 6-B. Hinata 6-A. Cewek ini Sara, cewek paling populer di kelas 5. Shion? Ga tau. Sakura itu tadi kayaknya yang dateng paling awal, soalnya Pak Kakashi manggilnya gitu. Yang ikut puisi itu pasti Yamanaka Ino, 4-A, nama yang ada di bagian lomba puisi. Berarti yang namanya Shion itu cewek yang rambutnya keperakan itu, kelas 4. Yosh, harus dihafal!' pikirku.

Selama ini, aku jarang berkenalan dengan orang. karena pasti gampang lupa. Makanya, ketika kebutuhan untuk mengenal mendesak, begitulah caraku untuk mengenali orang. Menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Parah ya?

* * *

Ga terasa sudah jam setengah 6. Setelah menutup bimbingan dengan doa, Pak Kakashi menyuruh kami untuk pulang. "Jangan mampir-mampir," katanya.

Hari ini entah kenapa rasanya begitu melelahkan, baik untuk otak mau pun batinku. Jadi, aku ingin segera pulang saja, main sama Kak Itachi, makan sama Mama sama Bapak, terus tidur. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bebanku sedikit terangkat. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh gaje. Hehehe…

"Hei, _doesn't_!" tepukan ringan terasa di punggungku, dan sebuah suara yang ga asing terdengar. Saat aku balikkan badan, ternyata Sakura.

"Tadi kau panggil apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis.

"_Doesn't_!" katanya ceria sambil melafalkan kata itu dengan sempurna.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanyaku bodoh.

Sakura nyengir dan berkata riang, "Tentu saja!"

"Hei!" protesku yang hanya dijawab oleh tawa riang.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu setelah mengejek orang? Dan, hei, aku kan kelas 6. Dia kelas 4. Harusnya panggil "kak" kan? Nah ini, aku malah diejek,' batinku jengkel. Tapi, terbiasa untuk menyimpan semuanya dalam hati, aku hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Melihat aku yang hanya diam, Sakura kembali memanggilku, masih dengan sebutan yang tadi. "Hei, _doesn't_!"

Oke, aku sudah di batas kesabaran. Cukup sudah untuk hari ini. Tidak ada lagi sabar untuk hari ini! Aku ingin mar—

Ah, Sakura tersenyum. Etoo, manis sekali. Seketika itu juga, aku tau kalau dia sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mengejekku. Hanya sekedar _Breaking Ice_. Makanya juga dari tadi dia tertawa. Wah, entah kenapa beban hari ini tiba-tiba hilang. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya terpana.

"Oooooiiiiiiiiiiii~" panggil Sakura entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam 5 menit ini.

"Aa, ya," jawabku seadanya.

"_Doesn't_? Kau kelihatan murung?" tanyanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku 'Kak Sasuke'. Dan aku tidak murung," jawabku.

"_Cheer up, doesn't!_" katanya tidak peduli sambil nyengir. "Nah, _doesn't_, aku pulang duluan ya. Daaaaa." Lanjutnya ceria sambil berlari melewatiku menuju mobil jemputannya.

Melihatnya melambaikan tangan sebelum membuka pintu mobil membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan memaksaku untuk membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama, Sakura kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan masuk mobil. Sebelum jalan, ia membuka jendela mobil sambil mengucapkan "_Doesn't_" tanpa suara, yang diikuti juluran lidah.

Aa, dasar! Eh, sebelum dia jalan, nampaknya dia tetap harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah mengejek kakak kelas.

"Daaa, Sakura!" seruku keras sambil sengaja mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan cara pengucapan orang cadel. Soalnya Sakura kan cadel. Hehehe…

"Hei!" cuma itu yang bisa diucapkannya karena mobil jemputannya sudah mulai melaju. _Poor _Sakura. Hehehe…

Aa, kawan, nampaknya senyumannya tadi membuatku sadar akan satu hal lagi. "Suka" yang kurasakan pada Hinata selama ini sepertinya hanya sebatas "kagum". Sepertinya, senyumannya tadi membuatku mulai tau "suka" itu seperti apa.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**A/N**

Yosh! Salam kenal, Yuki di sini!

Mohon bantuannya ya, minna-san! Soalnya kan Yuki baru di sini. Hehehe…

Untuk chap ini, review please? ;-)

Tachibana Yuki

Yogya, 11 November 2013 2:16 AM


	2. Chapter 2

"Mungkin aku sudah sampai batas merindu, ketika air mata ini jatuh."

* * *

**Untitled, a Fanfiction from Naruto Universe**

**Created by: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo**

**Critics are allowed. So are flames, but only flames with acceptable reason.**

* * *

Ne, happy reading! :)

* * *

Still, 6 years ago…

Sekitar 2 minggu setelah perkenalan awalku dengan Sakura, entah bagaimana caranya kami tiba-tiba saja menjadi dekat. _Well_, 'entah kenapa' itu karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu prosesnya bagaimana. Contohnya sekarang, saat dia dengan cueknya membiarkan aku bermain-main dengan ponsel besar miliknya, sementara dia mendengarkan ceramah di kampus tempat pelaksanaan lomba yang akan kami ikuti. Ceramah itu dilakukan rutin setiap minggu sebelum perlombaan kami dimulai.

"Ra, item lagi," bisikku padanya yang duduk di sebelahku sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang entah mengapa layarnya menjadi hitam.

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menyambar ponsel itu. Entah bagaimana caranya layarnya tidak hitam lagi. Ajaib…

"_Gosh_, kau nggak pernah megang ponsel ya kak?"

"Pernah, tapi ga secanggih ini," bisikku lagi sambil menerima ponsel yang sudah disodorkan kembali padaku. Dengan senang hati aku melanjutkan memainkan game balapan yang belum pernah aku mainkan ini. Katakan aku kuno, tapi memang beginilah aku. Keluargaku biasa diajarkan hidup berhemat, karena memang penghasilan yang kami miliki tidak masuk dalam kategori 'berlebih'.

Sakura nampaknya mulai bosan dengan ceramah yang diberikan. Maka ia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kak," gumamnya. Oh ya, belakangan dia manggil aku 'kakak' lho. Yah, meski cuma kadang-kadang sih. Hehehe…

"Hm?" gumamku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponsel Sakura.

"Tombol bulat besar yang di tengah itu ditekan. Ntar turbonya keluar," gumamnya sambil terus menatapku (tepatnya ke arah ponselnya) sambil menopang dagu. Lirikan mataku yang menangkap sosoknya dalam pose seperti itu sontak membuatku agak gugup. Entah kenapa ia terlihat anggun dan imut sekaligus. Ingatkan aku dia masih kelas 4 SD.

"Begini?" balasku berbisik sambil mempraktekkan suruhannya. Benar juga, ada api merah keluar dari knalpot mobil balap yang kukendalikan. Sugoii…

"Tekan lagi biar apinya jadi biru. Mobilnya jadi lebih cepet," gumamnya lagi.

"Wah, keren," gumamku tanpa sadar yang mengundang kikikan darinya.

"Mainkan sepuasmu, kak," katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum manis kepadaku sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemberi ceramah di atas panggung.

Dan lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini, ada perasaan senang yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah senyuman itu.

* * *

"Dek, Sakuranya ada?" tanyaku di suatu siang yang cukup terik, di depan kelas 4A, pada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang nampaknya baru saja akan pulang.

"Ada kak," jawabnya sebelum melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu. "Sakura, ada yang nyari kamu!" serunya ke dalam kelas. Tidak lama, terdengar derap langkah yang kedengarannya buru-buru dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura sudah ada di pintu.

"Kakak? Bentar," katanya singkat sambil berlari masuk lagi.

"Kak, aku duluan ya," kata bocah yang tadi kutanyai.

"Oke. Makasih ya," jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman tipis. Dan bocah itu pun berlalu bersamaan Sakura yang baru saja keluar.

"Nggak nunggu lama kan kak?"

"Nggak kok."

"Ya udah, yuk," katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku menuju kelas yang biasa dipakai untuk bimbingan. Tidak susah bagiku untuk kemudian menyejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi kami untuk mencapai kelas bimbingan itu.

"Nee, belum ada yang datang," keluhku sambil meletakkan tas. Makin lama mereka datang, makin lama juga pelajaran ini berlangsung. Dan makin lama pula baru aku bisa pulang. Geez…

Capek setelah seharian belajar, aku dan Sakura langsung duduk dan menyamankan diri di salah satu bangku panjang dekat tembok. Hening, ketika kami sama-sama melepas penat dengan memejamkan mata. Tapi tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara.

"Kak, belakangan kita digosipin pacaran loh."

'Eh? Wut? Apa-apaan dengan topik barusan? Tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa tanpa peringatan?' pikirku. Saking bingungnya, malah jadi bengong.

"Kak?" panggilnya. Aku denger sih, hanya bingung mau jawab apa.

"Sasukeeee," panggilnya kesal sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahku. Kalau udah dipanggil pake nama, mending jawab. Sakura kalau marah mirip Aisaka Taiga dari anime sebelah.

"Apa?"

"Kita digosipin pacaran," katanya sekali lagi, dengan nada yang menuntut jawaban.

"Terus?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Baka," gumamnya pasrah dan tidak melanjutkan topik itu.

_Well_, bukannya aku tidak peduli sih. Malah aku sangat peduli. Catat itu. Jadi, gosip itu tentu saja sudah masuk ke telingaku juga. Tapi yah, aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan apapun kepada siapapun. Toh Sakura tidak nampak terganggu.

Hah, entah kenapa bocah-bocah SD ini sudah begitu pandai meramu dan menyebarluaskan cerita (palsu) soal urusan asmara. Padahal, kalau ditanya berapa 6 pangkat 2, masih banyak yang menjawab 12 dengan penuh semangat.

Sebenarnya, selain soal gosip, ada satu masalah lagi. Jadi, Sakura adalah salah satu dari 'Most Wanted Girls' bocah-bocah sekolah kami, dan aku sama sekali tidak menutup mataku atau pura-pura tidak tau soal itu. Dan aku pun sadar 100%, bahwa kedekatanku dan Sakura membuat beberapa orang (atau banyak orang) tidak suka. "Most Wanted Girl" sama "Manusia yang Eksistensinya Samar-Samar" kedengaranya bukan pairing favorit sekolah ini.

Tapi, sekali lagi, selama Sakura nggak terganggu, _like the hell I'll care_.

Dan sejauh yang bisa kuingat setelah itu, tidak ada satu pun dari kami berdua yang mau repot-repot membahas masalah 'pacaran' tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini Jumat. Berarti hari ini perlombaan kami dimulai. Cemas, gugup, sekaligus bersemangat rasanya ingin meledak keluar dari dalam perutku.

"Cemas kak?" tanya Sakura saat Tenten sebagai ketua kelompok kami mengambil undian yang menentukan di grup mana kami akan mulai bertanding. Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi ke aula yang terpisah, tempat lomba mereka dilaksanakan.

"Um," gumamku tidak jelas sambil mengangguk.

"Ne, semangat!" katanya menyemangati sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Thanks. Terasa lebih baik," kataku jujur sebelum mengatakan, "Semangat juga untukmu!" kepadanya.

Ketika pandanganku kembali ke panggung, Hinata sudah mulai turun.

"Teman-teman, kita dapat grup E, regu 4. Lawan kita ada 4 SD," kata Tenten. "Yang aku tahu, tidak ada lawan yang terlalu berat. Soalnya SD Suna, SD Ame, dan SD Oto yang katanya kuat masing-masing ada di grup yang berlainan," jelasnya. "Tapi, tentu saja kita tetap berusaha keras dari awal. Kita bikin bangga SD Konoha. Oke?" kata Tenten lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Sip!" jawab Sakura diiringi anggukan kami.

* * *

Karena giliran kami masih lama, aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat Hinata dan Ino di aula yang lain. Rupanya giliran Ino sudah berakhir, dan nampaknya hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus. Pak Kakashi terlihat menenangkan Ino yang agak terisak. Melihat kami datang, Pak Kakashi mengisyaratkan kami untuk tidak mendekat dulu.

"Kalau begitu, yuk ke tempat kak Hinata," ajaknya. Tanpa menjawab, aku mengikuti langkah-langkah kecilnya.

"Kak, kakak suka sama kak Hinata ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau suka menanyakan hal yang bikin kaget ya?" gerutuku malas.

"Jawab saja," balasnya cuek.

Aula tempat Hinata lomba sudah di depan mata. Dari luar kami bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal. Nampaknya berjalan baik, kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya. Lagian ngapain anak SD mikirin hal kayak gitu?" jawabku setelah mengambil jeda beberapa saat.

"Begitu?" jawabnya sambil lalu. "Kalau begitu, ada cewek yang kakak suka?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya. Selalu begitu, padahal aku cukup hebat dalam membaca ekspresi orang.

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabku jujur. Aku memang nggak tau.

Dan sekali lagi, seperti waktu dia bertanya tentang gosip kami pacaran, setelah itu topik ini tersegel selama-lamanya.

* * *

Begitu kami tiba kembali di aula tempat perlombaan Cerdas Cermat Bahasa Inggris, grup D hampir menyelesaikan lombanya. Setidaknya begitu kata Shion.

"Yuk, mumpung ada waktu, kita berdoa dulu," ajak Tenten. Kami pun membentuk lingkaran kecil di pojok aula, dan berdoa. Tidak lama setelah kami berdoa, penyisihan grup D sudah selesai.

"Dan dengan jawaban dari regu 4 barusan, babak penyisihan grup D sudah selesai!" seru MC dengan bersemangat yang diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. "Nah, kalian boleh turun," katanya pada peserta grup D.

"Semangatku luntur melihat SD Suna," bisik Shion kepadaku dan Sakura. Sakura terkikik geli dan kemudian menepuk pipi Shion sambil berkata, "Yang terjadi, terjadilah." Shion menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan, ini dia! Grup terakhir babak penyisihan! Mari kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah, grup E!" kata si MC masih sama semangatnya seperti tadi. Dengan gugup aku mengikuti langkah teman-temanku ke panggung. Kami mengambil posisi di belakang meja yang diberi tanda kertas bertuliskan '4'.

"Nah anak-anak, akan saya jelaskan lagi peraturannya. Babak penyisihan ini terdiri dari 3 babak—"

Selanjutnya sudah tidak kudengarkan. Toh tadi di awal sudah dijelaskan. Aku memilih mengatur nafas. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah para tamu, berharap menemukan sosok Bapak di situ. Soalnya Bapak dosen di kampus ini. Tapi rupanya tidak ada. Sepertinya sedang mengajar.

Setelah memastikan Bapak belum datang, aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang rupanya sedang memandangku. Kami saling melempar senyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pembaca soal.

Dan, lomba pun dimulai.

* * *

"Ne, selamat ya untuk kalian. Kalian luar biasa, unggul 550 poin," puji Hinata yang baru saja datang. 5 regu yang lolos ke putaran final sudah dibacakan kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu.

"Hehehe," kami tersenyum bangga karena hasil kerja kami. Yap, unggul 550 poin dari tempat kedua. Poin kami 700, sementara tempat kedua 150. Kami benar-benar 'menghajar' lawan kami.

"Selamat juga untuk kakak. Kata Pak Kakashi kakak menang juga kan?" kata Sara bersemangat sambil menyalami Hinata.

"Cuma beruntung kok. Lagipula keunggulanku tipis sekali," kata Hinata merendah. Khas dia sekali.

"Menang ya menang," kataku. Hinata agak sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Mungkin karena aku jarang berbicara, bahkan saat kami sama-sama mengikuti lomba sains. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum manis.

"Makasih," katanya manis. "Nah, sebaiknya kalian berdoa lagi. Putaran final akan segera dimulai," katanya setelah melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Seperti tadi, tidak lama setelah kami berdoa, perlombaan dimulai lagi. Maka, kami segera naik ke atas panggung, diiringin ucapan "Semoga sukses" dari Hinata. Sekilas kami melihat Pak Kakashi yang masih menemani Ino mengacungkan dua jempol untuk kami dari pojok aula. Semangat mulai merasuki kami lagi.

Ah, satu lagi jempol teracung. Dan itulah yang menaikkan semangatku sampai maksimal. Jempol dari Bapak yang ternyata sudah datang. Ada senyuman bangga terukir di wajahnya.

Dengan semangat yang lebih dari babak penyisihan tadi, aku berdiri di belakang meja berlabel '5'.

* * *

Lomba sudah hampir selesai. 1 pertanyaan lagi, sementara poin SD Konoha kami dengan SD Suna imbang. Artinya hanya akan ada 1 juara. Aku gugup, sangat gugup. Tapi tanganku sudah siap memencet bel. 'Nah, ini dia,' pikirku ketika si pembaca soal mulai membuka mulutnya.

"_Okay kids, it's the last. Are you ready?_" tanyanya.

"_Yes!_" jawab semua peserta kompak, kecuali aku. Sejujurnya pertanyaan sederhana yang di luar soal itu membuat pikiranku mendadak kosong. Kalian sendiri pernah mengalaminya kan? Tiba-tiba otak kalian kosong tanpa alasan jelas. _Blank_. Gawat…

"_Now, please do the following instruction. Raise your hand!_"

Seisi aula terdiam, kemudian sedetik kemudian pendukung kami bersorak riuh sambil bertepuk tangan. Kulihat wajah Bapak, Pak Kakashi, dan Hinata berseri-seri menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa?

"Kak, kita menang!" seruan Sakura mengejutkanku.

"Menang? Pertanyaan, eh atau suruhan aku lupa, terakhir belum dijawab kan?" tanyaku.

"Hah?" sontak Sakura menatapku heran. Yang lain nampaknya tidak menyadari kami berdua, karena masih larut dalam kegembiraan. Sementara MC mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kudengar jelas. Fokosku pada Sakura.

"Kakak ngangkat tangan kan?" katanya menunjuk tanganku yang terangkat.

"Ah ya. Nampaknya tadi otakku kosong. Jadi nggak sadar setelah mencet bel ga usah ngangkat tangan," kataku masih bingung sambil menurunkan tangan. "Tapi hubungannya apa sama kita menang?"

"Kak! Suruhan terakhir tadi! _Raise your hand_!" serunya girang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba kalimat yang dibacakan oleh si pembaca soal tadi melintas kembali dan langsung diproses otakku. "Eh?" gumamku lagi, sebelum kemudian tertawa keras, bergabung dalam kegembiraan kemenangan SD Konoha.

* * *

Penyerahan hadiah lomba dilakukan seminggu setelah lomba itu, tepatnya hari ini. Maka, disinilah kami, para peserta perlombaan Bahasa Inggris, berkumpul di aula tempat kami lomba cerdas cermat minggu lalu. Oh ya, penyerahan hadiah terbuka untuk umum. Maka, beberapa siswa dari SD kami datang untuk menonton. Entah untuk alasan apa, mereka berusaha merebut tempatku dan Sakura.

"Oi oi, kalau mau pacaran jangan di sini," kata salah seorang dari mereka. Aku mengenalinya. Itu Dosu, siswa SD kami yang katanya paling nakal, kuat, dan kasar. Kelas 6B. Tatapannya sok mengintimidasi. Tapi sejujurnya, terlihat lucu untukku. Soalnya, walaupun baik, didikan Bapak cukup keras.

"Gimana Ra?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengabaikanku. Dengan tidak sabar ia berdiri, menatap cowok yang mengusir kami tadi dengan tajam. Padahal cowok itu jauh lebih besar dari Sakura yang ukurannya termasuk 'imut'.

"Kak Dosu yang terhormat, jangan karena aku menolakmu kemarin, kau boleh memperlakukanku seenaknya," katanya tajam. Wajah cowok bernama Dosu itu terlihat memerah karena marah. Tentu marah, Sakura baru saja menghinanya di depan 'anak buahnya'.

Tapi Sakura cuek. Entah spontan atau apa, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Pindah kak."

"Oke," Aku mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai kami menemukan tempat duduk baru, tangan Sakura tidak lepas dari tanganku. Walau kelihatan cuek, sebagian besar pikiranku tertuju pada tangan kami yang bertautan. Terasa hangat, sekaligus mendebarkan.

Detik saat ia menggenggam tanganku, aku sadar telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

* * *

Setelah segala urusan perlombaan itu berakhir, sangat jarang aku dan Sakura bertemu. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah saat pembagian uang hadiah lomba dari Pak Kakashi. Dan aku kembali pada rutinitas membosankanku. Rasanya 1 bulan terakhir yang ada Sakura di dalamnya hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang mustahil diwujudkan.

Senyuman terakhirnya ketika kami keluar dari ruangan Pak Kakashi, seperti biasa, tak bisa kuprediksi.

Bahkan sampai kelulusanku, tidak pernah kami bicara lagi. Dan sekarang, saat aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di SMP, kami seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Satu yang pasti, aku sangat merindukannya...

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**A/N**

Osssh! Maafkan Yuki yang telat update fic ini. Soalnya sibuk banget. Hehehe...

Oh ya, btw chapter depan tamat ya...

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review. Review non-login balas di sini ya! :D

_riyu: Semoga chap ini udah sesuai harapan ya. Hehehe_

_L: -_- reviewmu Me..._

_Rambut Iting.P: baru kok... tak kirim lewat FB ya..._

Promo: RnR fic Yuki yang Unacceptable juga ya :)

Akhir kata, makasih udah mampir. Review please?

* * *

Tachibana Yuki

Yogya, 24 November 2013 12.33 AM


	3. Chapter 3

Kenangan ini akan kujaga baik-baik. Karena kalau sampai hilang, aku nggak tau lagi apa yang kupunya tentangmu.

* * *

**Untitled, a Fanfiction from Naruto Universe**

**Created by: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo**

**Critics are allowed. So are flames, but only flames with acceptable reason.**

* * *

Ne, happy reading! :)

* * *

_13 Desember, 2013_

"_Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, entah kenapa pikiranku masih juga belum bisa kualihkan darinya. Entah sekedar obsesi atau memang ada suatu rasa, aku tak ingin peduli. Yang jelas, aku masih bersyukur untuk tidak melupakannya."_

Aku menghela sedikit nafasku setelah menulis kalimat-kalimat itu. Entah apa yang merasuki otakku, ada sebuah dorongan untuk menuangku kenangan dengan Sakura ke dalam blogku. Untuk mungkin yang ketiga kalinya dalam hidupku, aku jadi melankolis.

"Sasuke, kamu sedang nulis apa?" bisik cewek berisik bernama Shion, teman SD ku yang entah kenapa selalu satu sekolah denganku bahkan satu universitas. Dan entah untung atau sial, selalu sekelas, bahkan dengan kelas random saat kuliah.

"Baka, jangan lihat!" desisku tajam sambil sedikit membanting laptopku menutup.

"Mou, pelit," gumamnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aku ga peduli dan segera melambai-lambaikan tanganku untuk menjauh. Shion pergi sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Oi, bentomu jangan lupa dimakan," serunya sebelum berjalan makin jauh. Kayaknya sih pulang.

"Ya," gumamku sambil membuka kotak bekal yang tadi di bawanya. "_Sahabat yang perhatian_," pikirku.

Sejenak, kubaca lagi tulisan yang akan kuposting. Banyak kenangan yang tercurah dalam tulisan 3 part ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang paling penting, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melupakan Sakura. Entah kenapa, aku takut bahwa suatu saat aku akan melupakan Sakura.

"Yup, done," gumamku setelah memposting tulisan part 3 itu. _Well_, aku tidak perlu khawatir diejek galau atau apalah oleh teman-temanku. Toh aku menyembunyikan identitas asliku di blog tersebut. Bahkan Shion pun sampai sekarang tidak tau.

* * *

Setelah putus komunikasi yang tiba-tiba itu, bukan berati aku sama sekali tidak berusaha menghubungi Sakura lagi. Toh tidak susah untuk melacaknya. Di zaman yang serba sosmed ini, cukup berbekal nama lengkap, Facebook atau Twitter hampir setiap orang dapat kita ketahui.

Nah, kira-kira waktu aku menginjak kelas 1 SMA, aku mulai berusaha mencari Sakura di dunia maya. Bukan hal yang susah sih. Aku menemukan akun Facebook, Twitter, dan Tumblr miliknya hanya dalam 10 menit pencarian.

Masalahnya tapi setelah itu. Permintaan pertemananku di Facebook sama sekali diacuhkan. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali setelah aku mention twitternya, dia memblokir twitterku.

Beberapa saat setelah itu aku lumayan frustasi. Aku berusaha menggali pikiranku dalam-dalam, ada apa yang salah dan apa yang terjadi. Karena setahuku, Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah menjauh dari temannya. Aku tahu hal itu karena Shion bilang bahwa Sakura masih menjalin kontak dengan kebanyakan teman-teman lamanya, bahkan yang sudah tidak ia temui selama bertahun-bertahun. Berarti kemungkinannya cuma satu. Dia sengaja menjauhiku.

Sebulan setelah pulih dari peristiwa pemblokiran twitter itu, aku mulai usaha baru. Sambil terus menyangkal kemungkinan dia sengaja menjauh, aku mulai mencari akun-akun lain miliknya. Seperti stalker, eh?

Dan pada akhirnya, berbekal nomer ponsel Sakura yang kudapat dari Shion, aku mulai mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

_Me: Ohayou. Bener ini nomer ponsel Sakura?_

_Sakura: Bukan, salah sambung._

Malamnya, saat aku main ke rumah Shion, aku tanya padanya, "Kamu mau ngerjain aku? Nomor yang kamu bilang nomor Sakura itu bukan punya dia."

"Eh, masa?" dengan cepat ia membuka flip ponselnya dan menunjukkan pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Lihat nih, ini beneran nomor ponsel Sakura kok. Baru saja kemarin aku sms dia."

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Nampaknya, Sakura memang sengaja menjauhiku.

"Ne, mau bercerita kepadaku?" tanya Shion lembut sambil memeluk bantal Sponge Bob miliknya, hadiah ultahnya yang ke 15, dariku.

Aku menatap Shion lama, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

* * *

1 jam penuh aku bercerita pada Shion. Ketika akhirnya aku selesai, dia memandangku dalam-dalam sebelum memelukku hangat sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Aku menemukan kenyamanan dalam diri sahabatku itu. Maka aku diam saja dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Shion yang entah sejak kapan berhasil aku ingat.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau mencoba menghubunginya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku sama sekali belum siap dengan apa yang akan kudengar nanti dari Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Eh, yuk, makan dulu," kata Shion mengakhiri topik tentang Sakura malam itu.

* * *

Aku ini adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak mau tahu dengan lingkungan. Memang beginilah karakterku, bukan hal yang dibuat-buat. Makanya sampai sekarang aku sangat menghargai (mungkin bahkan menyanyangi) Shion, karena dia orang kedua yang sukses masuk ke dalam hidupku yang terdalam.

Nah, alasan yang sama pula kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak mampu mengenyahkan Sakura dari pikiranku. Kalau Shion orang kedua, maka tentunya Sakura adalah yang pertama. Dengan alasan sederhana nan bodoh itu, aku melangkah dalam hidupku sambil menjaga kotak memori tentang Sakura rapat-rapat.

Dengan alasan yang sama pula, hari ini, seminggu setelah aku bercerita pada Shion, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura kembali. Masih dengan SMS, tentu saja.

_Me: Ini benar Sakura, kan?_

_Sakura: Salah sambung._

_Me: Tidak mungkin. Aku dapet nomor ini dari temanmu sendiri._

_Sakura: Okay, aku Sakura._

_Me: Ini aku, Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kamu seperti menjauh?_

_Sakura: Nggak ada apa-apa._

Baru saja aku mau membalas, sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

_Sakura: Tolong jangan dibahas lagi. Nggak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Nggak ada yang terjadi. Karena itu jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kamu nggak punya salah. Tolong, pergi dari hidupku._

Membaca itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Sejujurnya aku sudah siap dengan jawaban itu. Hanya saja mengalaminya secara langsung… Ah, menyakitkan…

Nampaknya ada apa antara aku dan Sakura akan menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak akan bisa kujawab sampai selama-lamanya. Beberapa kali setelah sms Sakura yang terakhir, Shion berniat menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura. Tapi aku melarangnya. "Sakura benar-benar tidak mau tau dengan orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke lagi," hal itu kutanam baik-baik dalam hati dan otakku.

Tapi walau apapun, aku tidak akan pernah mau membenci atau pun melupakannya. Padahal, dia udah berhasil membuatku benar-benar terpukul. Tapi kenapa bayang dia nggak pernah mau lepas? Efek pertemanan singkat yang cuma beberapa bulan itu entah kenapa berkembang jadi perasaan sebesar ini. Mungkin aku bodoh, atau mungkin ini yang namanya cinta.

Dan dengan sms terakhir dari Sakura itu, berakhirlah kisah kami yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak pernah dimulai. _Untitled_, tanpa judul. Itulah kisah yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan berubah, yang sampai kapanpun akan kusimpan baik-baik dalam hati dan pikiranku.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Yaaa! Ketemu lagi sama Yuki! :)

Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Maaf lama updatenya yak, dan maaf kalo pendek. Hehehe...

Terimakasih buat yang ngikutin fic ini sampai akhir. Arigatou gozaimasu, mina! :)

Untuk chap ini juga, review ya! :)

Yogya, 10 Januari 2014 1:13 PM


End file.
